


Some Hurts May Never Heal

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set after Escaped and Singled Out.Gibbs wants to know why Ducky is so angry with him.





	Some Hurts May Never Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: An established relationship story.  
  
This story does not have a happy ending. It is however, hopefully, positive and there are sequels.

 

 

I don\'t own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  


* * *

“Ducky.” Gibbs caught the arm of the man who was about to walk past him.

Ducky stopped. 

For a moment he just stood there, unmoving, unspeaking, completely uncommunicative. 

Then he turned around, tipped back his head, and looked up at Gibbs. “Jethro.” His tone was flat, distant. It chilled Gibbs.

Keeping his grip on Ducky’s arm, afraid that if he did let go, then his oldest, dearest friend and lover would just walk away, Gibbs asked his question. “Why are you so angry with me? What have I done to piss you off so much?”

The pale blue, or rather steely grey, eyes regarded him carefully. He watched as a myriad of emotions flashed through them. He saw anger, irritation, hurt, pain, regret, fleeting affection - at least he thought he did, he admitted that might have been more wishful thinking than anything else - sorrow, and finally resignation and icy determination.

“The fact that you have to ask, Jethro, is more than a little indicative of the whole problem. Good evening.” And with those cryptic words, Ducky pulled away from Gibbs’s grasp and limped off down the corridor.

“Du-“ But Gibbs stopped himself. 

What was the point?

What did he say?

What could he say?

He knew one thing though: asking for an explanation of the bewildering comment would only make Ducky angrier than he already was.

He stood watching his past and his present walk away from him.

And suddenly another thing hit him, so hard he physically felt it. If he **didn’t** do something, and soon, it would also be his future that had just left.

He **had** to put things right.

But before he could do so, if indeed he **was** able to do so, he had to work out just what the hell it was he’d done.


End file.
